Bearing assemblies are used in a wide range of applications. One type of bearing assembly is used for supporting an intermediate drive shaft. The intermediate drive shaft is typically supported by a bearing assembly, and the bearing assembly is supported on an outer housing that can be mounted to the engine block.
During operation, debris can accumulate in the region of the bearing assembly supporting the intermediate drive shaft. This accumulation of debris increases friction between the bearing surfaces and reduces the efficiency of the bearing assembly. Existing solutions to reduce the ingress of debris include providing a shield that must be separately mounted to the outer housing. These known shield configurations require additional space and additional assembly steps.
It would be desirable to provide a shield for a bearing assembly supporting an intermediate drive shaft that is both compact and easy to assemble.